All That's Left
by Jasper Dragonfly
Summary: "This is all that's left. A destroyed and abandoned city. They're all that's two human children and two robot-monkey children And I'm the only one who can remember."


**Okay, this story takes place after the war on Shuggazoom. Everything about what has happened will be explained in this chapter.**

**The story also has a lot of OCs in it. And some of the characters from the show might act a little OOC like.  
**

* * *

Looking at the half-destroyed buildings, crumbling sidewalks, and broken roads, you would have never known that less then ten years ago that this was once a beautiful and hi-tech city.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, aren't you? Don't worry, just keep reading and everything will be explained.

But, to explain currently, I would have to start at the beginning.

It all started eleven years ago.

When I was sixteen, I lived on Earth with my family. At least, until I was kidnapped by Mandarin. But that's a story for another time.

Anyway, after I got kidnapped, I was brought to Shuggazoom where the Hyper-force saved me.

But, because we didn't know how to get me back home, they decided to make me a citizen of Shuggazoom city.

Even though I had an apartment, I spent a lot of my time hanging out with the Hyper-force when they weren't busy. I even helped them fight sometimes. But not very often.

Everything was as good as it could have been for us. But about a year later, the war began.

At that point, I became a full-time member of the team.

Through out the first year, the war appeared to be going in our favor. That year held a lot of surprises for us too. Some were good, like Sparx and Nova getting together, finally. And some were unexpected, like a certain robot girl getting knocked-up by a certain Hyper-force leader. No one will ever forget the conversation we had on that day.

Before the first year of the war was over, Jin-may had given birth to a boy. He had dark pink hair and green eyes. Because the baby looked a lot like his mother, Chiro and Jin-may decided to name him Jeramey.

Unfortunately, not long after Jeramey was born, the war started to go down hill for us.

Somehow, Skeleton King had come across some form of power that allowed him to take the advantage in the war.

After that, no matter what we did, or how we did it, he would always win the battle.

It took another year before three-fourths of the city, and the Super robot, were destroyed.

When we realized that we there was no way for us to win, what was left of the Shuggazoomiens, the Hyper-force, and myself abandoned the parts of the city that Skeleton King had the most control over.

The Hyper-force and I had found an old bunker in one of the less damaged areas of the city. It wasn't very large. It was just one room that was about twenty feet by thirty feet, but it worked for us.

About three months later, we had been able to find three beds with mattresses, a table and a few miss-matched chairs, and a few other things that we needed. We also found out that Jin-may and Nova were both pregnant. When we found that out, we all pretty much had the same face; one that held worry for the soon-to-be babies, and also held the question about when and where they decided to do 'it'.

But even with two out of three of the women on the team about two months pregnant and out of commission for a while, we were still on top of things. At least for about three more months.

It was sometime around 8:00 pm. Chiro, Sparx, Gibson, and Otto were out looking for some more food, Antuari was meditating, Jin-may and Nova were sleeping, and I was baby-sitting Jeramey by reading him a children's book I had found a few days ago.

It had been a peaceful evening so far, but the peace ended When the boys came back panicked.

They said that Skeleton King had an army coming this way, trying to find us. Chiro said that him and the others had found where the army was based, and needed to come back to the bunker to get some supplies to destroy it. Or at least redirect it to some place else.

After about thirty minutes of planing, we decided that Chiro, Otto, and Gibson would go to destroy the army, while Antuari, Sparx, and rest of us stayed in the bunker. While Jin-may didn't like the idea of Chiro leaving, the plan that we had was better then anything else we had been able to come up with. Or what would most likely happen if we didn't do anything at all.

But after they had gathered the supplies they'd need, and then left around nine o'clock, the three of them never made it back that night. I had even stayed up and waited for them.

After three days of waiting for Chiro, Gibson, and Otto to come back, and we quickly discovered that they were unsuccessful in destroy and/or redirecting the army. It was while Antuari, Sparx, and I were looking for food when we found this out. Why is it that all the bad stuff happens when we're hungry?

When saw that they were moving towards the bunker, we ran as fast as we could and were able to beat the army to the bunker.

When we got back, we quickly stuffed what little we had, and anything else, into some bags and got out of there as fast as possible.

After about a month of wondering around, we decided that the safest place to hide would be the part of the city that was so destroyed no one would ever think to look there for us.

When we found a good spot, we set up a temporary camp where Jin-may, Nova, and Jeramey stayed while the rest of us went looking for a new home.

And we found one. It was an old basement that had a room that was about 10ft by 10ft, a small bathroom, and an out-cove that was about as deep as a twin-size bed is long, and about 8ft wide.

We were thankful that the floor of what ever room was above the basement was still in-tack. But, being the person I am, I had to test it by jumping on it. I was almost nineteen at the time, and I'm jumping on rotting wood. What the hell was wrong with me?

Anyway, when we got back to the camp, it was starting to get dark. So we all decided to move tomorrow.

While Antuari was leading the others to our new home, Sparx and I wondered off. The reason we had wondered off was that I had remembered that there was an old furniture store, as well as other stores that would probably have food and things we'd need, around the area.

After telling Antuari, we had gone off in search of new things to make our new home feel more like a home and not a smelly basement.

When we found the furniture store, it had more then we ever thought it would. We thought that there would be a broken table, some chairs, and a bed at best. But it looked like it should be open with people looking through everything for that one piece that would bring their living room or bed room together.

After picking out two in-good-shape twin-size beds, (with mattresses and pillows) a good sized table, some (matching) chairs, a couch (we finally got something nice to sit on!), a large dresser, and a couple of book-cases, we decided to wonder around and try to figure out how to get that stuff back to the basement. You can tell we're good planners, can't you?

After wondering around like idiots and finding some other things we needed (such as food, new clothes for Jin-may, Jeremey, and myself, some books, some dishes, extra.), we stumbled across a hover-trailer. (Well, they do have hover cars, trucks, and anything else you can make fly.)

After finding and hooking up some car batteries, and a lot of hot-wiring, we managed to get the thing working.

When we got everything loaded up and back to the basement, it was getting close to dark.

When we arrived, we saw that Antuari was waiting for us while meditating out side. When he saw the loot we had, he looked like we had just got the world's most valuable treasurer given to us for free.

That night was interesting. After auguring half the night about who would sleep where, we finally decided that Jin-may and Jeramey would share one bed, Sparx and Nova would share the other, I would get the couch, and Antuari said he would just mediate through out the night.

It had been about a week, and everything couldn't have been better. Of course, you'd think by now we'd know that when something was great, there'd always be something else to ruin it.

And what spoiled our perfect week was that Nova had gone into labor. But she never came out of it.

It was just after breakfast when Nova started to have contractions. Jin-may had taken her son outside to play, and the rest of us had set up one of the beds so Nova could give birth.

After she had birthed her first baby. (Yes, she was having twins, and the first baby was a girl with yellow fur and black eyes.) She said that she was starting to not feel good. We just thought it was because of the lack of pain-killers, but we were wrong.

After birthing the second (a red girl with pink eyes), a lot of blood came out with the baby.

After trying for more then fifteen minutes, we couldn't save her.

Sparx had then gone outside for a walk while I told Jin-may what happened.

After convincing Antuari to stay at the basement with Jin-may and the babies, I took Nova's body out and far away from our home and buried it. I then marked the tomb with a stack of stones.

The reason I had asked Antuari to stay behind was I knew he was very upset with what had happened. Even if he wasn't pissed like Sparx was, I knew that if he could, he would probably be crying.

On my way back, I wondered through some of the food stores in search of baby food.

I grabbed all that I could and gone back to the basement.

When I got back, Antuari told me that Jin-may and Jeramey had gone to bed, and that Sparx wasn't back yet. While I put the food away, I then told him that Sparx probably wouldn't be back. He didn't seem to disagree with me, so I think he was thinking the same thing.

After everything was put away, I sat down on the couch next to Antuari. He was holding the red baby, and was floating the yellow one. I gently grabbed and held the yellow one.

After talking for a bit, we decided to name the yellow baby Nolla, and the red baby Sparky.

The first two months with the babies were a bitch and a half. We were all edgy and cranky because once we finally got one of then to sleep, the other would start crying and wake up the first.

It didn't last too long though. But Sparx still never did come back.

And unfortunately, our situation got way worse.

Jin-may had somehow gotten very sick with something that we didn't know how to treat. But even worse, she had gone into labor about a week after she got sick.

At least when her second baby was born, it was healthy.

But I remember that I was asleep when some one started to shake my arm. When I woke up and it was Jeramey, I thought that maybe he just needed a glass of water and didn't want to wake his mom. But when I saw he was crying and stuttering something about Jin-may not waking up, I told him to go get Antuari who was outside at the time.

When I had gone in to check, I knew almost immediately that she had died.

It was sad, but the next morning, Antuari took her body and left me with the kids.

Being the only one able to explain what happened, I did my best to comfort Jeramey and help him to understand why she was gone and not coming back.

After I was able to calm him, we went back inside to care for the twins and his new sister.

The newest baby had ocean blue eyes and a little bit of black hair. Her name was Kari (car-re).

I guess that the next two years were good after that. Except, one night, Antuari had gone outside to mediate, and the next morning, he was gone.

I looked all over the place, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I guess something, or some one, started to get too close to the basement while he was out there. He must lead them off and ether got lost on the way back (which is very unlikely), or didn't get the chance to come back at all.

It didn't matter which one it was. All that did matter was that I was now alone with a four-and-a-half and three two years old.

Fortunately, Jeramey had been watching me and Antuari take care of his 'sisters' (even though only one of them was his actual sister, he referred to them all as his sisters), so it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

I guess I should just skip to four years later now.

Now, I'm twenty-seven, Jeramey's eight, and the girls are six. We still live in the basement, but things could defiantly be worse.

When I go out for the day to collect things that we need (food, soap, food), Jeramey watches the girls and takes care of anything that I tell him to (such as making the girls lunch, insuring that they take their baths, and getting them to bed on time if I'm running late.). The girls also have chores to do when I'm not there. Like changing the blankets on the beds, or practicing writing their names. Things like that.

But now I'm on my way back, and it's already after dark.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? Did it sound good? Did I leave any unanswered questions about the past? Did I write a good ending for this chapter?**

**I'll be updating as soon as I write the next chapters, so no need to wait long! But, if I write a long chapter, then the wait might be long. So, it's a long wait. But I can write fast if I have inspiration. Not a long wait?**

**Eh. I'll update when ever.**

**Can you please x 1,000,000,000 review? Please...**


End file.
